Entre amor y misiones
by sakuradakota
Summary: Es una historia contada por Hayate, hay mucho NanoFate pero visto desde los ojos de su amiga en común [NanoFate] Hayate
1. Chapter 1

Hola, bienvenidos a este fic, **MSLN** no me pertenecen, sólo uso sus personajes para escribir esta historia, tengan un buen día :3

 **Entre amor y misiones**

 **Capítulo 1**

Si bien, la vida no es como uno la piensa, las sorpresas que te da, hace que valga la pena vivirla…

Era un día cualquiera, llegando al trabajo, hoy la misión era buscar la base secreta de unos saqueadores de tumbas, caza tesoros. Yo Hayate Yagami me encargo de las operaciones, detrás de una pantalla, si bien también puedo trabajar en el campo, siento que me va mejor apoyando de esta manera a las dos agentes mas populares, Nanoha Takamachi y Fate T. Harlown.

Su nombre clave es NanoFate y son mis mejores amigas, -Mapache, estamos tras una pista, busca las siguientes coordenadas que te estoy enviando, para ver si es seguro llegar- La dulce voz de Nanoha habla por el intercomunicador, -de acuerdo, Nano- rápidamente me pongo a ello, las coordenadas: 79°58'39.25″S 81°57'32.21″W -NanoFate, se encuentran en la antártica, es un terreno hostil y gracias a la visión satelital se puede ver movimiento de maquinaria y personas, la mira térmica, apunta a que hay mucha gente armada, mandaré refuerzos, por favor, esperen- -Entendido-. Al instante contacto con las agentes Signum, Vita, Shamal, ellos son familiares míos, y aunque es raro ver a la familia trabajar junta, bueno, el jefe es mi tío… pasando a otras cosas, a veces siento impotencia por no participar directamente, tengo miedo de que un día, ellas pierdan, en especial Nanoha, tiene el sentido de arriesgarse por los demás, como si tuviera un chip y se activara inmediatamente. -confirmando arribo, procedemos a desmantelar a este grupo, formación estrella, refuerzos en espera, Mapache, esperamos tu luz verde- dice Fate -ya saben, tienen una hora, empiecen- -de acuerdo, se escucha en coro- Me quedo un momento viendo la pantalla, sólo se ven muchas manchas rojas, haciéndose bolas, corriendo, atacando, siento un nudo en el pecho al reconocer el cuerpo de Nanoha, como siempre, saliendo delante de todas, pero debo confiar, así que continuo con lo que me toca., somos una organización anónima en términos generales, nuestro gobierno lo sabe, pero somos sólo un mito para el resto del mundo, así que la otra tarea que hay que hacer es dar noticia al mundo, para presionar a los gobiernos y que manden personas a revisar y preservar el tesoro hallado y también para arrestar a quien quería hacer mal uso, nosotros sólo los vencemos, mejor dicho, hacemos el trabajo sucio, pero es una manera eficaz para rescatar lugares de nuestra historia como planeta. Entonces hago lo mío, avisando del hallazgo, mientras nuestra nave ya esta lista a la espera de las agentes, miro el reloj y faltan diez minutos para que lleguen la autoridad del lugar, todo debe estar lo mejor calculado y exacto que se pueda, pues no queremos darnos a conocer, sobretodo para evitar que quieran venganza los que pierden mucho por estas operaciones.

-Mapache, estamos a bordo, vamos a casa- dice Signum, esas son las palabras que mas me gusta escuchar, me relajo de inmediato, y me pongo a revisar que todo este en orden en el lugar de los hechos.

-bienvenidas, muy buen trabajo- todas se forman en fila

-misión cumplida- se escucha en coro

-oh vamos, no es necesaria tanta formalidad- muevo la cabeza en negación, y al levantar mi mirada, veo a Nanoha sonriente, es tan bella su sonrisa, hace que mi corazón se sienta cálido, al darme cuenta de mis sensaciones, desvío la mirada -muy bien equipo, vayan a casa, tomen un buen baño, cena y a dormir, bueno, las enamoradas seguro tendrán planes mas, sensuales? – digo con una sonrisa perversa pero divertida. Nanoha y Fate enseguida se sonrojan, y sólo logran que me de un ataque de risa, -mou, Hayate-chan, siempre nos molestas- dice Nanoha mientras jala mis mejillas, su tacto me estremece, pero no quiero dejar de sentirlo, pero tan pronto lo pienso, me suelta, -bueno, es que no había tenido oportunidad de jugar con ustedes, en fin- volteo a ver a mi familia,-adelántense llego en un rato- siento la mirada de Signum sobre mí, sólo le sonrió, veo que suspira y se marcha con los demás, a lo lejos veo como Nanoha toma la mano de Fate y siento una oleada de celos, me dan ganas de salir corriendo o de golpear lo primero que encuentre pero me quedo ahí estoy sumida en mi propia oscuridad.

Son la una de la mañana y mi teléfono suena, al ver quién es, quiero sólo ignorarlo, pero no soy tan fuerte, contesto la llamada y ahora salgo en el frío de la madrugada, a un parque que queda cerca de los edificios en el que vivo, me acercó a una banca, cerca de una fuente iluminada, y ahí esta sentada, con dos latas de café, más le valía. -Hola Nanoha-chan, ya estoy aquí- ella suelta un suspiro, sonríe dandome el café, -gracias por venir, Hayate-chan- -y bien, qué sucede Nano? Discutiste con Fate?- suelta otro suspiro, confirmando que así es, -ya veo, discutieron, por qué?- dejo en el aire la pregunta, -discutimos porque Fate-chan dijo que pongo mi vida en riesgo, que debería dejar de preocuparme de los demás y que soy una insensible por no pensar en ella, si algo me llegara a pasar- termina diciendo con un puchero, realmente adorable, quería decir que Fate-chan tenía razón, pero dado que Nanoha-chan vino por apoyo sólo atiné a decir -ah- sentí la mirada endemoniada que tiene sus hermosos ojos y trague pesado -estas de acuerdo con ella, verdad Hayate-chan?- sabia que si decía que si, ahí mismo quedaría sólo mi piel de mapache -no es eso Nanoha-chan, pienso que no estas viendo lo que de verdad quiere decir esa sexy rubia que cada día le robas su inocencia- ella se sonrojo un poco y cambio la vista a otro lado, pero alcancé a ver una sonrisa llena de satisfacción, -sólo se preocupa por ti, eres su mundo, si te llega a pasar algo, bueno, ya no tendría razón de vida, es lo mismo que tu sientes, o no?- la miro de soslayo, puedo ver que entiende lo que digo -te dijo insensible, porque no supo expresarse debidamente, son la una para la otra, sin una, no hay otra- veo que se le sale una lágrima, inmediatamente le limpio, -tienes razón, creí que era como algo de ver quién es más capaz, pero si fuera al revés, le diría lo mismo- aun con mi mano en su mejilla, le sonrío -entonces ve con ella y dile que ha entendiste, y bueno, robale mas de su inocencia- le dedico una mirada pícara, se levanta en el acto y levanta el puño -haré que olvide esta discusión con algo que vi en internet- suelto una carcajada y la tomo de la mano, -vamos pues- la acompaño hasta su casa, no queda lejos pero nos toma un tiempo, al llegar sale Fate-chan corriendo, -Nanoha, perdoname, debí expresa- deja ahí lo que decía porque Nanoha-chan la besa con tanta ternura y amor, que siento mi sangre se volverá miel -awwwwww NanoFate a vivo y todo color- se separan en el acto y sonríen de una manera que transmiten calma -bueno, yo las dejo, Nanoha-chan prometió hacer no sé qué cosa contigo Fate-chaaan, yo que tu, la llevo rápido a la cama- la cara de Fate es un monumento al tomate y con esa visión me devuelvo a donde vivo, tomo todo el tiempo del mundo, sin pensar, sin escuchar, sólo camino, al llegar veo a Signum esperándome -Otra vez Takamachi?- me dice bastante seria, algo bastante usual en ella, de hecho, alzo los hombros y le digo -El NanoFate es mi religión, atender al llamado, es un honor- comienzo a reírme y sólo recibo un golpe de dedos en la frente, -hai hai, dormiré otro rato- le digo sonriendo.

-Repiteme por qué esta es la misión mas importante de tu vida? Y por qué no puedo ayudarte desde la comodidad de mi silla, alcolchada y reclinable con su porta vasos- miro a Nanoha con un ligero puchero, -porque es el cumpleaños de Fate-chan y quiero hacerle el mejor regalo del mundo, se lo merece, es mi amiga perfecta, compañera ideal y sobretodo el amor de mi vida- suelta todo y parece que flota en una nube, -ah ya, bueno, y yo qué? Ya sé, quieres que te envuelva en chocolate y te entregue directamente, verdad?- digo bromeando, pero parece que se lo piensa pero al final se decide que no, ya que la oigo murmurar "no conviene, puede que me coma antes el chocolate", después de ese breve momento de locura, creo, pasamos viendo cosas que podrían ser útiles para una fiesta que aun no sabe como hacer, en eso pasamos cerca de una heladería, que hacia figuras con los helados, algo realmente ingenioso, siento la mirada de mi amiga y lo único que me queda es suspirar, -pide el tuyo- apenas término de decirlo y ella ya esta formada, con sus ojos brillantes, es demasiado tierna, normal, en el trabajo, Nanoha es dura, seria, implacable, pero fuera de eso, sólo con personas cercanas a ella, actúa de esta manera, tan suelta, relajada, mimada, me hace sentir afortunada de conocerla, vale cada segundo que la ves sonreír. Me adelanto y pago su helado, -por qué lo haces Mapache?- con un ligero puchero me reclama, -porque tienes q ahorrar para la súper sorpresa que le darás a tu bella rubia, dueña de cada latido tuyo- le sonrío, -gracias por todo, sé que no te gusta estar lejos de tu amada silla, pero yo sola, no sé qué hacer- le revuelvo el pelo y le digo -le estoy siendo infiel a silla-chan, mas te vale recompensarme después- ambas reímos y continuamos con nuestra visita a miles de tiendas, al acabar parte del día, ya íbamos rumbo a donde seria la fiesta, gracias a mis poderosas influencias, y que mi tío tenga una casa en la playa, le ayudo a preparar su cena romántica con el mar de testigo. Nos lleva alrededor de una hora adornar afuera, una carpa mediana, que da vista al mar, dado que el aire puede afectar el ambiente romántico, en tres lados se pone una pared plástica qie viene incorporada en la misma carpa, se alumbra con unas linternas de globo, luz tenue para hacerlo mas intimo, una mesa para dos personas, perfectamente bien arreglada, con unas copas y una champagne lista para servirse, hay unas flores que adornan el lugar, y un letrero que dice, Feliz cumpleaños, amor, ahorita Nanoha esta haciendo el postre, un pastel de chocolate y fresas, favorito de la cumpleañera, rechazo mi idea de ponerle una leyenda en el pastel que dijera, favor de comer en el cuerpo de Nanoha, a veces creo que deberían hacer caso a mi brillante intelecto, la comida, debo decir que ayude a preparar, me considero un as en ello, sino fuera agente sin duda seria chef, una pasta pelo de ángel, con espinaca, piñón, tomate cherry y pollo en trozos pequeños, con un toque de vino blanco y gotas de limón, sin duda pinta para una noche espectacular, mientras comen, habrá música suave pero animada, creando una atmósfera perfecta., ideé una sorpresa para las dos, fuegos artificiales para después de la cena, cuando estén enfrente de la playa, sin duda tuve que pedir permisos, pero es bueno ser parte de una organización secreta, tiene sus ventajas.

Todo estaba listo y si esperan que algo salga mal, pues no, todo marchaba de maravilla. Yo fui la súper espectacular recepcionista, mesera y dj, todo iba hermoso, la pareja se veía tan feliz, Fate-chan llevaba un vestido azul, largo, abierto de un lado de la pierna, que al cruzarla dejaba ver lo larga y tonificada pierna, su maquillaje era discreto, solo para resaltar mas sus ojos y un poco de brillo en los labios, llevaba el pelo recogido de lado, se veía realmente deslumbrante, por otro lado, Nanoha llevaba un vestido color perla, le llegaba a los muslos, traía unas zapatillas que hacia verse mas larga de las piernas y así las lucía espectacularmente, el vestido le ceñía tan bien, que Fate se la comía con la mirada, esta vez, Nanoha traía el pelo semi suelto, sólo dos trenzas delgadas se unían detrás de su cabeza para darle vista al cabello suelto, el maquillaje también era discreto, ambas lucían un collar, el de Fate era triangular y amarillo, resaltaba con el color del vestido, el de Nanoha era redondo y rojo, ambas lucían realmente hermosas y enamoradas, se tomaban de una mano, con la otra tomaban su copa de champagne, sonreían o reían, sus mejillas sonrosadas, caricias con el pulgar sobre la mano, estaban en esa burbuja de amor, que invitaba a ser feliz por ellas. Llego el gran final, o al menos para mi y dejarlas a solas, mientras ellas caminaban por la playa y el agua del mar llegaba a sus pies, se escucharon unos boom seguidos de luces de colores, Fate-chan los veía asombrada, Nanoha-chan volteó a verme, sólo le sonreí, inclinó un poco su rostro que brillaba con la luz de los fuegos artificiales, en señal de agradecimiento, después giró a Fate-chan, le acarició la mejilla, le acomodó un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja, y le dijo -te amo, mi sol- a su vez recibió como respuesta -te amo, mi estrella- y se fundieron en un beso mas allá de lo inimaginable, uno que mostraba amor verdadero, las alumbraba cada destello en el cielo y después de tomarles una foto sin que lo notarán, me fui. Ayudar a mi bella amiga en ello, fue realmente hermoso, pero había una pizca de dolor, que bien lo comprendía, mas no dejaba que creciera, porque, amor como el de ellas, es único, irrepetible y sólo motivan a creer en el amor verdadero.


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí la continuación espero les este gustado. Si tienen queja o sugerencia, los invito a decirlo en los comentarios. Los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen y bla bla… Jajaja, tengan un muy buen día, nos vemos :3

 **Capítulo 2**

Pasaron un par de meses después de tan bella fiesta, estábamos trabajando, pero ocurrió un error, descubrieron a nuestras agentes antes de tiempo, no pudieron infiltrarse según lo esperado y estamos contra el tiempo ideando cómo vencerlos. Hubo un descubrimiento de túneles antiguos en una no muy famosa pirámide ubicada en México, pero no podíamos dar información a las autoridades, porque la persona que financiaba a los caza tesoros, era muy poderosa y no había pruebas suficientes. Esta derrota afectó a nuestras mejores agentes, culpándose a si mismas de manera individual por el fracaso de la misión, cada una pérdida en su propio mundo y sin poder hacer mucho, pues su identidad había sido comprometida.

También pude percibir que había problemas en el mundo NanoFate romántico, Fate-chan había días que venía con la misma ropa, señal que se había quedado en la agencia y unas ojeras mas grandes que las de un panda en los ojos de Nanoha-chan, este par a veces son demasiado orgullosas y algo no están hablando entre ellas, intento ayudarlas, pero también debo concentrarme en las demás agentes, así que me divido el tiempo, primero, hablo con Fate, ella dice que no es que este enojada con Nanoha, sino que se siente mal por haberla puesto en riesgo, sobretodo su identidad, ahora su vida podría peligrar, trato de decirle que nada le pasará mientras acabemos con esta misión, veo oscurecerse sus ojos, sé que se siente inútil, y todo lo que le diga solo la haré sentir mal. -si no te perdonas a ti misma, Fate-chan, solo harás que se incremente la distancia entre ustedes- le digo para después ir al centro de comando, ahí esta Nanoha, viendo todo lo que se desarrolla, esta furiosa, su silencio y seño fruncido no son buena señal -Signum, debes ser mas atrevida, ir directo al grano con ese contacto y pedir hablar con quien este a cargo- dice al ya no poderse contener -y arriesgarme a que me descubran como a ti o peor que descubran a mi equipo, como lo hiciste con Testarossa?- recibe como respuesta, si bien lo merecía, sabia que no era nada bueno lo que venia, Nanoha salió muy enojada del lugar, suspire y me puse el comunicador -no debiste ser tan dura, sabes que no fue su culpa, tuvimos un mal contacto- le dije a Signum, -lo sé Jefa, me deje llevar- se excusaba, -volvamos al trabajo, intenta convencer a los secuaces del contacto que eres de fiar, presiento que uno de ellos es quien esta a cargo y no el que dice estarlo – recibo un entendido y se corta la comunicación.

Decido ver cómo esta Nanoha, así que voy a un lugar donde practican tiros con distintas armas, ella y Fate, son las mejores, pueden usar variedad de armas y siempre acertar, y aun, aunque su mente este nublada, su puntería sigue siendo precisa, después de un rato que sólo la estuve viendo, dijo -vas a decir algo o sólo te quedarás callada- su tono fue mordaz, cualquier novato se hubiera asustado, pero ver al demonio blanco, no me asustaba para nada, era entretenido de ver y a la vez sabía que estaba lista para sacar todo lo que le aquejaba, -estoy esperando a que hables conmigo, Nanoha-chan- rellenó los cartuchos de balas y siguió disparando. Nos quedamos ahí por veinticuatro minutos, sólo con el ruido del arma, cuando ya no escuché que disparaba, abrí los ojos, se veía mas en calma -vamos por un trago- y salió del lugar, me di un momento y después salí tras de ella. Al llegar a la entrada, Fate y Nanoha se cruzaron, pero ambas desviaron la mirada y no se hablaron, fue triste de ver, eso no debería pasar, alcancé a detener a Fate por el hombro y no supe qué decir, así que Fate habló por mi, -cuidala, estaré revisando que todo este en orden- sólo asentí, seguí a Nanoha y llegamos a un bar, cercano a las oficinas donde trabajamos, en mi mente traía tantos pensamientos, que por un momento me olvidé de con quién estaba, de hecho pensaba encerrarlas en un cuarto y dejarlas ahí hasta que se arreglen, pero son tan orgullosas que no se si pasaría, -¡Mapache, te estoy hablando!- logra sacarme de mis pensamientos, me le quedo viendo hasta que consigo traerme totalmente de vuelta -lo siento, ¿qué decías?- -decía que voy a tomarme un tiempo del trabajo, voy a pedir una licencia- me quedé perpleja -¿estas segura?- Nanoha se lo pensó – si, estoy segura- supongo que despejarse de todo le vendría bien, pero -¿qué vas hacer, a dónde vas a ir, y Fate-chan?- su mirada estaba tan cerrada, sin rastro de algo que me dijera otra cosa -no iré a ningún lado, sólo estaré en casa, meditando si quiero seguir aquí o no, Signum-san tiene razón, y siento que ya no estoy capacitada para este trabajo, por favor, déjame tomar un tiempo libre- esto último lo dijo con el fantasma de una sonrisa, fue tan doloroso de ver, que no pude decir que no.

Y así pasó, Fate-chan prácticamente vivía en el trabajo y Nanoha-chan en la cama, era muy difícil lidiar con las dos, porque ambas son mis amigas, necesitaba ayuda extra, pero Signum seguía de misión, me hacía falta su ayuda, siempre sabe qué decir en el momento justo., en el trabajo, estaba con Fate, me ayudaba a buscar cómo adelantarnos a los caza tesoros y yo trataba de que comiera algo decente y se distrajera viendo conmigo sobre construcción, un tema, que le agradaba mucho a Fate, ella se quedaba en el turno nocturno, se bien que lo hacia para que fuera con Nanoha a revisar que todo estuviera lo mejor posible, así que básicamente empezaba a hacerle honor a mi nombre clave y traer ojeras como un mapache.

Y ahí estoy, en la sala, con una Nanoha triste, dormitando sobre mis piernas y una manta protegiéndola del frío, acaricio sus mechones sueltos, acaricio su ceja, con el fin de llevarla al sueño profundo, parece que lo logro, su respiración se vuelve acompasada, en calma, paso el dorso de mi mano por su mejilla, es tan hermosa y me duele mucho verla así de triste, con un poco de dificultad, logro cargarla y llevarla a su habitación, es una fortuna que sea de un piso su casa, sino, jamás hubiera podido llevarla a su cama, la abrigo bien y ella instintivamente busca su persona faltante, me acomodo a su lado para darle aunque sea un poco de calma, me siento tan cansada que me quedo dormida a los pocos minutos, no sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero me despierto antes que ella, le preparo fruta picada para el desayuno y un café con leche, le escribo una nota que dice que si no se come aquello no le llevaré su postre favorito para la cena y en seguida un dibujo de mapache sacando la lengua., me voy a casa para darme una ducha y después al trabajo.

Al caminar por el pasillo veo a una Fate-chan mal acomodada en un sofá, se ve agotada y triste, pero por mas que pienso cómo ayudar, si no ponen de su parte no se puede hacer de mucho, reviso mi celular, me ha llegado información del lugar en donde esta Signum, me pongo a revisar la situación, vengo maquillando una estrategia para poder darle fin a este caso, le pido a Signum que regrese, hay que reagruparnos pues es hora de entrar en acción y necesitaré que todas estén descansadas. Al revisar una imagen sigo pasando con las demás que tengo archivadas, y veo la que tome el día del cumpleaños de Fate-chan, decido enviárselas a las dos, diciendo que deben recordar lo que tienen y que no deben de perder. No espero respuesta, mas si que les haga eco en sus pensamientos y corazones, el día transcurre, esta vez Fate evita el contacto y se va temprano, esperaba fuera con Nanoha, pero recibí un mensaje de ella, que me esperaba en el lugar de siempre, así que tomo mis cosas y voy con ella.

Al encontrarnos, decide caminar, le damos una vuelta entera al parque en completo silencio, pero no lo siento incómodo, al contrario es cálido, de pronto se detiene en una fuente, se le queda viendo y yo a ella, se ve tan bonita, hay algo distinto en su persona, proyecta mas entusiasmo, suspira y comienza hablar, mas que nada agradece todo lo que he venido haciendo, por no dejarla sola y apoyarla en todo lo que he podido. De pronto comienza a decir que todo lo que ha tenido con Fate ha sido hermoso, todos los días siempre han sido únicos pero que en este momento le deprime la situación en la que están, la detengo antes de que continúe, -Nanoha-chan, ¿piensas que estarías mejor con alguien más?, ¿te ves sintiendo amor por alguien más?, ¿habrá cupo en tu corazón para alguien que no sea Fate-chan?- Nanoha se queda en silencio inmediatamente, sé que esta pensando, frunce el ceño cada que lo hace, es tan adorable, oh, y ahora le preocupa algo, comienza agarrar su collar, cada vez más concentrada, yo confieso que espero una respuesta que sé, jamás llegará, anhelo escuchar que podría quedarse conmigo, sonrío ante ese pensamiento, sé muy bien que no será así, ni siquiera en sueños pasaría, de pronto Nanoha toma mi mano y me mira a los ojos, -no, no podría, no lo imagino, el solo pensarlo me duele el corazón, es ella, mi lugar es con ella, mi corazón le pertenece a ella, todo lo mío es de Fate-chan- le sonrío ampliamente y enseguida le doy un beso en la frente -entonces, ve por ella, qué haces aquí, ve a buscarla- Nanoha asiente con la cabeza y corre de lado contrario, corre bastante rápido, dejo de verla a los pocos segundos.

Camino a la banca más cercana y poéticamente comienza a llover, no muy fuerte pero lo suficiente para ocultar mis lágrimas que caían una tras otra, mi corazón estaba dividido, por una parte feliz por mi mejor amiga, se merece sentir ese amor desbordante y mas aun que se lo correspondan, pero por otro lado, siento que lo di todo, intenté de todo para ser yo la persona que necesita, ser el lugar en el que quiere estar, ser ese faltante… pero al fin me doy cuenta o mejor dicho, lo acepto sin miedo ni recelo, no sucederá porque ya existe esa persona para ella, te amo mi querida amiga, y soy feliz de que sea Fate-chan quien le da la luz a tu corazón. Me levanto y limpio mis lágrimas, respiro profundo y camino a casa, sin duda un baño con burbujas, rejuvenecerá este bello y sensual cuerpo.

Esa ducha tendrá que esperar, veo a Fate-chan el umbral de la puerta, por su semblante aún no ha visto a Nanoha-chan, la invito a pasar y me pide ir al gimnasio que tiene Signum, de alguna manera sentir que esta en contacto con su amiga y sensei la hace sentir tranquila, vamos ahí y de momento siento una punzada triste, no me había dado cuenta lo mucho que la extrañaba, tiene razón Fate-chan al decir que Signum transmite paz, y no solo la extraño a ella, también a Vita y Shamal. De pronto unos golpes al saco de boxear me despiertan de mis pensamientos, es un libro abierto cuando esta en ese modo, le digo que entrene conmigo, si bien es mas fuerte que yo, aun puedo defenderme lo suficiente, al principio los golpes de Fate eran erráticos, así que empiezo a lanzar palabras para obtener reacciones de parte de ella, y así fue como Fate-chan explotó, se odiaba así misma por no hablar las cosas como debía con Nanoha, por no cuidarla, por enojarse por algo mínimo y hacerlo demasiado grande, odiaba no estar con ella en esos momentos, pero cómo se iba acercar después de tanto tiempo, seguro ya no la quería y era demasiado tarde, entonces le dije,-confías muy poco en el amor de Nanoha, tal vez no la mereces, es más, debería cortejarla y enseñarle lo que es estar con alguien que si daría todo por ella-, la furia que vino después de Fate-chan fue impresionante, un poco mas cerca y tendría un ojo bien morado, pero Fate frenó justo cuando vio la sonrisa divertida que traía, malas mañas que debería cambiar, pero es divertido fastidiar a mi amiga, cayó en cuenta que sólo quería que ella se diera cuenta de todo el amor que le tiene a su Nanoha y que nadie es capaz de superar ello, después de eso, agradeció y salió corriendo, seguramente se toparían en cualquier momento, ya que tienen un don especial para encontrarse no importando el qué o el cómo.

Decido ahora si bañarme, al salir y ponerme algo cómodo, recibo una llamada de Vita-chan, esto es inusual, Signum normalmente es quien se reporta, me da un vuelco en el corazón, -Hayate, dice con lágrimas en los ojos, tienen a Signum, vamos al cuartel general, lo siento- termina la llamada y yo estoy en shock, no entendía qué pasaba, pero una cosa si se cruzaba por mi mente, pagarían muy caro quienes se atrevan a lastimarla.

Y hasta aquí por ahora, muchas gracias por sus reviews y follows, me animan a continuar la historia :3

 **Saizoouuuh** : gracias por la bienvenida, ya extrañaba plasmar mis ideas, espero este capítulo sea de tu agrado, cómo vas viendo los romances?, si bien es poquito porque me centré más en esta idea loca de Hayate sintiendo algo por Nanoha xD. Gracias por leer, saludos de vuelta nwn

 **Nadaoriginal:** jajajaja si es raro tener un fangirlismo por NanoFate y al mismo tiempo un crush, espero disfrutes este segundo cap, saludos!

 **Guest:** a mi tmb me gusta mucho NanoFate, gracias por leer, espero disfrutes este capítulo

 **Chat'de'Lune:** me alegro te parezca interesante, quería plasmar esta idea desde hace un tiempo, ya que Hayate se me hace una amiga muy peculiar pero de las mejores. Gracias por el halago, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado, recibe un saludo y que tengas un excelente día.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola hola, según yo quería publicarlo desde el jueves pero bueno, a veces no me queda tiempo por estar jugando… sin mas rollo, espero les guste este capítulo, recuerden que todos los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen, jacky siera… jajajajajaja.. Si, creo q debería dejar los chistes… bueno, nos vemos nwn

 **Cap 3**

Cuando llego al cuartel, Vita se acerca a darme un dije en forma de espada, es un dije que le regalé hace varios años ya a Signum, cierro mi mano alrededor de este y siento como las puntas me lastiman pero no importa, nada importa, pido que me expliquen lo sucedido, resulta ser que cuándo le pedí a Signum que presionara más al contacto la puse en foco rojo, no confiaron en ella pero no hacían nada, sólo para obtener Información de ella, al parecer lo supo de inmediato porque dejó de comunicarse con Shamal y Vita y por ende conmigo, pero estar sumergida en otras cosas no lo noté, ahora entiendo mas lo que vivían ese par de enamoradas, esa culpa que ensombrece tu mente, pero no podía detenerme en ello, supongo q Signum no dio ninguna información, dado que no había pasado nada extraño, palabras de Vita, se reunían muy poco para saber cómo estaban. Pero un día pusieron a prueba la lealtad de Signum, tenía que golpear a un sujeto para sacarle información, no quiso hacerlo, ella es así, noble aun aunque su vida este en riesgo, lo peor vino después, me comunique con ella, pidiendo que regresaran, al parecer la línea segura no lo era tanto, Signum les dijo a Shamal y Vita que se fueran y ya no supieron de ella hasta que la vieron, amarrada en unas celdas provisionales donde ponían a todos los que después serían desechados, sus ropas estaban cambiadas, ahora lucia solo una camisola y su cabello suelto, con un poco de sangre manchando el atuendo. Vita me abrazaba y se disculpaba, pero no podían hacer nada por ella, no tenían cómo y por eso regresaron. Acaricio la cabeza de Vita y le sonrío -todo estará bien, Signum es muy fuerte y vamos a ir por ella- ve que hablo en serio y en seguida se pone firme, mas dentro de mi me siento desesperada, preguntas me atacan en mi pensamiento y tengo mucho deseo de salir corriendo.

Cuando voy a la salida, aparece Nanoha, su brillo casi me deja ciega, eso solo significa que esta Fate con ella, me ve y me saluda como soldado -Agente Takamachi reportándose, lista para salir en acción- lo dice de una manera tan fiera que de alguna manera impide que salga huyendo. Atrás de ella esta Fate-chan con la misma pose y pronunciando su apellido, pero de igual manera no pueden ocultar ese brillo especial, les digo que partiremos en cuanto le comunique al Jefe lo que había estado planeando, Fate toma la mano de Nanoha y se miran como cómplices, y surge en mi una emoción que no sabia podía tenerle hacia mis amigas, enojo, tenia tantas ganas de empujarlas que al momento en que Nanoha abría su boca, alce mi mano en señal de que no dijera nada, no quería escuchar nada, ella se quedo asombrada, jamás le había hecho algo así, esta vez si salí de ahí, pero no a huir, sino a calmarme, no era el momento de que estuviese en estas emociones, Signum me estaba esperando, no podía fallarle.

Llegue a la oficina del Jefe, estaba serio como de costumbre, pero podía sentir su mirada, analizando cada movimiento que yo hacía. No quise darle importancia y procedí a mostrarle el plan, era simple, llevar un gran equipo, ser cuatro unidades, tres de ataque y una de asistencia médica, esta vez seríamos ruidosos, usaríamos las descargas paralizantes para que no haya baja del enemigo pero si que dejen de estorbar, explosivos PEM para deshabilitar todas sus computadoras mientras nosotros usaríamos equipo no automatizado, dado que entraríamos a túneles, que según planos entregados por Vita y Shamal eran enredosos y algunos sin salida, podíamos acorralarlos, se tomaron la molestia de crear un mapa, debería agradecer la inteligencia de Shamal, si, le debo sin duda unas vacaciones, el punto es resguardar lo que esta al final del túnel, tener la ventaja, de eso se encargarán dos equipos de ataque, el tercer equipo irá por los que están atrapados, su prioridad, rescatarlos y llevarlos a atención médica, una vez hecho eso, los refuerzos llegarán, es decir el ejército y policía del país, ya ellos se harán cargo de lo demás y nosotros saldremos sin ser identificados, tendremos quince minutos para asegurar que no escapen y salir de ahí, pero para evitar trampas del gobierno, llegará la prensa nacional e internacional, así como testigos, así se tendrá que hacer todo de manera limpia y transparente.

El Jefe meditaba todo, me preguntaba márgenes de error y cómo lo solucionaría, todo iba bien hasta que preguntó quiénes serían las capitanas de los equipos, el equipo Alfa y Bravo estarían al mando de Nanoha y Fate obviamente, y el equipo médico liderado por Shamal y cubriéndola de cualquier ataque estará Vita-chan, -Yo tomaré el mando del equipo Charlie, encargado de la extracción de los que están atrapados- digo sin titubear, con determinación y si, un poco mas alta mi voz para evitar que me digan que no, el Jefe no dice nada, se acomoda en su silla y se rasca el bigote, quiero arrancárselo por tomarse ese tiempo, sólo tiene que decir luz verde y no lo hace, sé que nota mi enojo, pero dice calmadamente -¿NanoFate esta listo para entrar en acción?- -Si!- -¿Estas lista para entrar en acción? Mira que fue tu elección estar apoyando de otra manera- -estoy lista!- -Debes saber que muchas cosas pueden salir mal, y tus grandes tesoros pueden verse afectado, recuerda que la prioridad, lo que hace mi aquí es cuidar los tesoros de la humanidad, no la individual- lo interrumpo antes de que termine de hablar -Me encargaré de ambos tesoros, soy la Agente Yagami Hayate y tengo el mejor equipo, las capitanas, saldremos de esto con la victoria- el sonríe y da luz verde. Regreso con las demás, les digo el plan y el orden en el que entraremos en acción. Les pido que vayan preparándose, en media hora salimos, Nanoha-chan se queda resagada, sé que quiere hablar conmigo, así que cedo, después de todo sigo queriéndola demasiado, ella me toma de la mano y me dice que así como nunca la he soltado ella hará lo mismo, me dice que hará todo lo que este en sus manos para esta vez cumplir la misión, le acaricio el dorso de su mano, -gracias Nanoha-chan, pero esta vez lo haremos todos juntos- me sonríe y asiente con la cabeza, me suelta la mano y aunque siento un poco de soledad cuando lo hace, suelto ese gran suspiro que guardaba -Signum, aguarda un poco más-.

Vamos todos los equipos en los helicópteros Chinook, dos son mas que suficientes para llevarnos, sólo se escucha el ruido del motor, sé que vamos nerviosos, así que digo por el radio a todos, - sé que es una misión complicada, pero recuerden su entrenamiento, confíen en su compañero y sobretodo nunca duden, eso puede marcar la diferencia, ¡logremos la victoria!- - si, señor- se escucha como respuesta. Cuando aterrizamos y nos disponemos a partir cada equipo al punto estratégico y comenzar a caminar lo restante del trayecto, están Nanoha y Fate un poco apartadas, alcanzo a escuchar que se dan recomendaciones, se ven nerviosas y estoy segura que es por su mala experiencia ya vivida, me acerco a ellas y entrelazo sus manos, -No será como la vez pasada, estamos mejor preparados, confíen- ambas me voltean a ver y después se miran a los ojos, -Fate-chan, me preocupas, pero sé que estarás bien, recuerda que debes cubrir tu lado derecho, te amo, luz de mi vida- Fate le besa la mano – Cuidate, amor, confío en todo lo que eres capaz de hacer, confía en tu equipo y tus habilidades, te amo, luz de mi corazón- Nanoha le acaricia la mejilla y juntan sus labios en un beso ni muy corto ni muy largo, un beso que sella una promesa, -bien equipo, es hora- digo para no sentirme tan extraña y mal tercio.

Y así partimos a nuestra misión. Después de unos veinticinco minutos todos estamos en posición, listos para el ataque, pongo el cronómetro en operación, recuerden chicos, sólo tenemos dos horas, así que éxito, todos hacen un grito de guerra y comienzan a correr hacia donde estaban los enemigos, los cálculos no eran malos, había mínimo tres docenas cuidando los alrededores y la entrada a los túneles, sabían que iríamos, estaban muy bien armados y había barricadas bien planeadas, pero seriamos tontos si creyéramos que no nos esperarían, así que también vamos preparados, lanzamos granadas de humo y activamos las bombas PEM, de inmediato sus dispositivos electrónicos empiezan a caer, así que sólo queda esquivar las balas de sus armas no automatizadas y dar de lleno con paralizantes, se sorprenderían de ver lo que logran unas baterías solares, gracias activistas del medio ambiente, en fin, poco a poco nos vamos acercando a los túneles, dejando cuerpos desmayados y atados para que no haya problemas al salir, llegamos a la intersección que se marcaba en el mapa que teníamos, así que Nanoha y Fate toman uno y yo con mi equipo el otro camino. Cada vez vamos mas aprisa, por fin llego a donde se encuentran los que hicieron prisioneros pero no veo rastro de Signum, cuestiono a uno de los rescatados y me dice que se la llevaron cuando dijeron que no había salida segura, me señala un muro, que intuyo es un túnel secreto, del otro lado, Nanoha y Fate también tienen que separarse, y por lo que me van describiendo, al parecer esos túneles guían a bodegas enormes llenas de tesoros, de los antiguos emperadores que regían la ciudadela, su misión es sacar a todos de ahí, tomar fotos con cámaras de rollo de cada espacio para no dejar nada sin documentar y después salir de ahí, ellas confirman la orden, y se ponen a ello. Mientras yo, me dirijo a ese túnel con la mitad de mi equipo, la otra parte se encarga de sacar a las personas y llevarlas con el equipo médico.

Escucho cómo pelean Nanoha y Fate, se defienden muy bien por individual, las ordenes son precisas, hasta parece que entran en armonía, pues aunque estén en lugares distintos, parecieran cubren los flancos de cada una, normalmente estoy detrás de la computadora observando sus movimientos, pero ahora saber que están no muy lejos me motivan a dar todo mi esfuerzo junto con ellas. Me demoro un par de minutos en dar con la llave de la entrada, corremos un largo túnel que llega directamente a la parte baja de la pirámide, lo sé porque hay un dibujo de ello en una pared, veo que hay un especie de elevador creado por poleas de madera, ahí esta Signum, atada y amordazada, siento horrible al verla así, pero detrás de ella hay dos sujetos sonriendo maliciosamente, uno es alto, pelo rubio con coleta hippie, lleva lentes y un arma en la mano, a su lado esta un hombre igual alto, moreno, quien lleva un portafolio en la mano y una caja pequeña en la otra mano, a este ultimo lo reconozco, él es el alcalde de esa ciudad de México, ahora entiendo porqué salió mal desde el principio, el gobierno tenia a su espía que saldría beneficiado con el hallazgo -Así que ustedes nos han alcanzado, es una lástima que no saldrán de aquí, hemos plantado dispositivos para derrumbar todo este lugar, si bien nos tardaremos en sacar todo ese oro, no habrá gente molesta rondando y obvio ustedes quedarán como los terroristas y ladrones- dice el alcalde. -Esta loco si cree que dejaremos que eso pase- escupo y en ese momento le apuntan a Signum, -me presento, soy Yunno Scrya y él es el alcalde Vice, tienen todo para perder, aun no evacuan a todos y sus agentes siguen dentro, por si fuera poco, estoy apuntando a la cabeza a esta sucia comadreja, un solo movimiento y le vuelo la cabeza- me escurre sudor frío ante su comentario, Scrya es un caza recompensas que nos ha costado trabajo capturar, siempre se escapa en el ultimo momento, sin duda no debo tomarlo a la ligera -Comadreja es un halago viniendo de un hurón todo flacucho y ciego- veo que su cara se pone roja, y apunta hacia mi -Ay, hice enojar al hurón, ¿qué va hacer, llorar y patalear?- lo siguiente que siento en un dolor en el brazo pero aprieto los dientes, -vaya, esta mas ciego de lo que pensaba, o será que tienes miedo que tiembla tu manita de hurón y por eso fallas- escuchó otra detonación de arma y esta vez el dolor acrecenta, acertó esta vez bien en el brazo, escucho por el intercomunicador remoto que Nanoha y Fate tuvieron éxito y que lograron evacuar el lugar, están afuera, esperando que nosotros salgamos, escucho que quieren venir a ayudar pero con clave morse pido que nos esperen en una entrada cerca de la base principal de la pirámide, ahí es nuestra ruta de escape., volteo a ver a Signum y le sonrío, observo como titubean los dos sujetos, Scrya la toma como escudo y Vice se pone detrás de ellos, el elevador comienza ascender, le pido a uno de mis compañeros que le lance un arma a Signum, logra hacerlo en el preciso instante que ella, le da un cabezazo en la cabeza a Scrya haciendo que tambalee y haga efecto dominó, todos caen, -Signuuuuuuum- se escucha mi grito en todo el lugar, corro para ver cómo se encuentra, esta lastimada, con cicatrices y moretones, le sale sangre de la cabeza, afortunadamente no iban muy alto y la caída lo amortiguó ese par de sujetos, Vice agarra la caja que tenía en la manos, atrás un movimiento mas y derrumbo este lugar, Scrya intenta detenerlo -Estúpido, seguimos aquí, podemos quedar con esta gente atrapada- -Tranquilo Scrya, mi equipo ha sacado a todos, sólo restamos nosotros- le digo aguantando el dolor que sentía en el brazo, -así que, ¿por qué no se rinden ya?- ayudo a levantar a Signum y dos del equipo la ayudan a sostener su cuerpo, siento tanta rabia que tengo muchas ganas de matar a ese par por dejar tan mal a mi Signum. -rindanse ahora- digo fuerte y claro -nunca- contesta Vice -prefiero morir antes que pisar la repulsiva cárcel de mi país- y detona el dispositivo.

Se empieza a escuchar las explosiones y la pirámide empieza a colapsar, sellando los túneles, toman a Signum y corremos hacia la ruta de escape donde NanoFate nos esperaba, logramos noquear a Scrya y a Vice y los llevamos con nosotros, todo alrededor comienza a caer, justo cuando creo que no lo lograremos, salimos de ahí, pero aun hay que correr, me encargo de ver que todos salgan, corremos y saltamos, la pirámide colapsa y quedamos justo cerca de los escombros, heridos y cansados, me acerco a Signum para verla, me sonríe levemente, el equipo médico llega de inmediato, pero al voltear a buscar a los responsables, no estaba Scrya, indico a NanoFate que me ayude a encontrarlo, y salgo corriendo, ese sucio hurón, no huiría, pagaría por todo lo que hizo, lastimar a mis mejores amigas, y sobretodo por querer arrebatarme a alguien muy importante, corro lo mas rápido que puedo, logro dar con él, NanoFate esta cerca del lugar, van a emboscarlo, -hey, hurón miedoso, no tienes escapatoria, hoy se acabó tu libertad- le digo para entretenerlo -eso crees, pero nunca han podido atraparme y hoy no será la excepción-, en eso saca su arma y dispara, abro muy grande los ojos, pero no siento dolor alguno, mas siento caer un cuerpo sobre mi, al ver el pelo, siento pánico -no, por qué? Estabas con Shamal, qué haces aquí? Signum, responde!- lo que pasa a continuación es que Nanoha golpea a Scrya y este ríe todo maniático, -pobre pelirosa, tan bien que nos llevábamos- Fate lo noquea rompiéndole la nariz -cállate, basura- le dice la peli rubia.

Sigo en Shock, no puedo creer lo que esta pasando, para el colmo suena la alarma de que hay que irnos, enseguida llegará la policía, ejército y medios de comunicación, Fate-chan carga a Signum, y Nanoha me lleva a mi, su calor ahora se siente frío, no hay nada, no siento nada, sólo regresa a mi la imagen de Signum cayendo frente a mi, llegamos al punto de evacuación, Shamal se pone en acción y pide que me revisen el brazo, no es nada, no siento nada, por ganar tiempo, por ir sin pensar la situación, por no prever que él podría traer aún su arma, ella salió herida, no recuerdo cómo llegamos al hospital, no recuerdo cómo es que traigo vendado el brazo, incluso no entiendo qué esta pasando, sólo veo la luz roja de la sala de operaciones, Nanoha se siente a mi lado, -estoy segura que Signum-san estará bien, ella es muy fuerte- volteo a verla pero se me nublan los ojos, siento tanta culpa y dolor, que no puedo decir nada, ella me abraza y yo me aferro a ella, tengo miedo, pero Nanoha tiene un toque diría mágico, logra calmarme, sus caricias son bálsamo, en otro momento mi corazón latería como loco, pero esta vez sólo descansa, mis pensamientos se tranquilizan y mis ojos se cierran, no sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero no se apartó de mi, Fate-chan es la que me despierta, toma mi mano y me pide la acompañe, caminamos por el pasillo hacia donde estaba la habitación de Signum, aprieto la mano de Fate, el miedo vuelve, -tranquila, estamos contigo- veo a Signum vendada de los brazos y cabeza, tiene cicatrices en el rostro, y duerme, ella esta bien, puedo verlo en el monitor, puedo verlo en su respiración, Shamal me dice que la bala no dio en ningún punto vital, y que se recuperaría rápido, suspiro tan fuerte que siento que pude despertarla, volteo a ver a mis amigas, ambas están tomadas de las manos y me sonríen, lo logramos, ahora viene el papeleo, vuelvo a suspirar, es lo tedioso del trabajo, regreso mi mirada a Signum y le acaricio suavemente su mejilla, otro gran suspiro sale de mi y abre los ojos lentamente Signum, -Jefa, deja dormir, un suspiro mas y voy a necesitar tapones de oídos, además, creo que me gané un aumento de sueldo y unas vacaciones- me dice con una sonrisa que se tuerce solo un poco en señal de dolor, mi corazón da un brinco de alegría -le he robado el alma al aire, para dártelo en este suspiro- le digo sin siquiera pensarlo, me pongo roja y salgo de ahí, qué acaba de pasar, qué acabo de decir, no entiendo, no quiero entender, necesito aire y salgo fuera del hospital, y camino, camino hasta que llego a casa, me tumbo en la cama y me quedo profundamente dormida.

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Chat'de'Lune: "** estimada bardo" fue algo realmente ingenioso y bonito de leer. ¿ qué te pareció el capítulo? Ahora sólo queda ver cómo se desarrollaron las cosas, quería meter intriga, espero haberlo logrado, en el sig capítulo espero cerrar todo y no dejar nada en el aire. Y si, Hayate es una amiga que a pesar de todo, siempre cuidará de sus amigas, o eso es lo que pienso de ella. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, nos vemos en el capitulo siguiente, ten un cierre de semana espectacular y buena vibra en tu día a día :3

 **Nadaoriginal:** me gusta esa afición entre fan y amor imposible xD. Espero que este capítulo resolviera tus dudas, muchas gracias por comentar y realmente espero tu opinión de este capítulo, ten un excelente día nwn

 **Saizoouuuh:** jajajaja no habrá lemon pero si jugo… okei, mal chiste :'v jajajaja sé que deje cosas al aire, pero igual espero que en este capítulo este mas completo o al menos con mas datos informativos XD. Por cierto te imaginas a Hayate mencionando a Nanoha, de hecho suena bastante descabellado y me agrada, pero no puedo meterme con el NanoFate, es sagrado! Dime qué te pareció este capítulo, va? Que tengas un muy buen día, saludos y dulces!

 **Shionsono98:** hola, bienvenida, espero la historia vaya siendo de tu agrado. Platicame qué tal te ha parecido este capítulo, va? Y muchas gracias por pasar por aquí, saludos y q tengas excelente día

Y bien, yo creo que el siguiente capítulo será el final, muchas gracias por sus reviews y follows, nos estamos leyendo, Saku fuera, paz


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, si, aún sigo viva xD. Bueno aquí esta el capítulo final, disculpen la demora, espero su semana vaya increíble.**

 **Ningún personaje me pertenece, esta historia fue solo para diversión**

Cap 4

Cuando despierto, siento a una persona a mi lado, volteo a ver y es Vita-chan, ella es muy tierna cuando duerme, la baba le cae de un costado y no suelta su conejo gótico que hace un tiempo le regalé, trato de no despertarla y me levanto a ducharme, no pienso en mucho, solo me relajo con el vapor del agua caliente, siento vuelvo a renacer, tardo un poco mas pero me da tiempo perfecto para hacer el desayuno y comer con Vita y Shamal, sin duda hace falta Signum, su pose leyendo el periódico y su taza de café con leche, un gusto muy tierno para su apariencia ruda, suelto un suspiro y me levanto de la mesa, les digo que descansen y que las veo mas luego, salgo al trabajo, al entrar recuerdo que tengo que hacer un mega reporte de la acontecido hace tan solo unas horas, al llegar a mi lugar entra una Nanoha muy contenta, la miro entre divertida y burlona -así que alguien tuvo una noche reparadora?- digo con sonrisa larga y sugerente, su cara es un poema, se sonroja a mas no poder, -mou, Hayate-chan, yo venía a molestarte a ti con- antes de que continúe la interrumpo, - y bien, ¿ cómo se reconciliaron?- al momento pone una sonrisa realmente encantadora y soñadora, comienza a relatar desde que salió corriendo, pensaba que encontraría a Fate en su lugar favorito, es un templo, ahí se encuentra un árbol muy antiguo, grande y frondoso, se dice que ciertos días puede escuchar tus plegarias o deseos y ayudarte con ello, y ahí se encontraba Nanoha, aguardando, se subió a una rama, mientras veía hacia el cielo rogando que Fate llegara, cuando pensaba ya irla a buscar a otro lado, al brincar al piso, Fate apareció y la atrapó, se quedaron viéndose a los ojos, en la mirada se transmitían todo, las palabras no eran necesarias, Nanoha acarició la mejilla del amor de su vida, se sorprendió al ver una lágrima salir de esos ojos que la cautivaban siempre, limpio sus lágrimas y se disculpó, sellando con un beso ligero pero lleno de amor, Fate la rodeo por la cintura y prolongo el beso, después juntaron sus frentes y sonrieron, habían sido muy tontas, pero estaban juntas de nuevo, Fate tomo la mano de Nanoha, tomó aire y se la beso, le dijo: No quiero perder mas tiempo lejos de ti, quiero estar unida a ti como tu amiga, pareja, confidente, protectora, aquella que tome tu mano siempre, en eso Fate se arrodilló y la vio directo a los ojos, Nanoha, seria un honor que ahora también seas mi esposa, ¿Te casarías conmigo?. Debo decir que pegue un grito y salté de emoción, por fin se lo pidió, brincaba con Nanoha mientras reíamos, de pronto paré y le pedí me dijera cómo le respondió, a lo que mi amiga dijo: Mi amor, el honor es para mi, ser tu esposa es lo mas hermoso que me podría pasar, acepto!, quiero caminar siempre a tu lado, tomada de tu mano. Las dos se besaron y abrazaron, se sentían tan felices que todo aquello que habían sufrido se borró en un instante.

Estaba realmente feliz por mis amigas, por fin habían dado ese paso, obvio pedí ser la testigo principal el día de su boda -oye Hayate-chan, ¿cómo estás con Signum?- esa pregunta me descolocó y me bajo de mi nube de ensoñación de la boda perfecta y despedida de soltera donde molestaría mucho a cierta rubia -estoy bien, ella está recuperándose, es fuerte, en unas semanas estará como nueva, ahora si me disculpas tengo mucho que escribir- le digo sonriendo, Nanoha me mira suspicaz pero aquello que iba a decir tendría que aguardar pues una llamada salvadora había entrado y yo tenia que atenderla, se retiró dejándome trabajando.

Y así fueron pasando los días, me negaba hablar de lo que fuera de mi, me abordaba cada que podía, pero sabia safarme bien cuando no quería hablar de algo que ni siquiera entendía bien, todos los días visitaba a Signum, hasta que por fin pudo regresar a casa, entre eso y planear la boda, se fueron los días.

Llegó el gran día, mentiría si dije que fue algo sencillo organizar la boda, al contrario fue de lo mas estresante pero me brindaba la excusa perfecta para no estar en el mismo espacio que Signum, no me malentiendan, estaba realmente feliz de tenerla en casa pero sentía tanta confusión en mi mente, me sentía en caída libre con los ojos vendados, su presencia me descontrolaba mas, por eso agradecía sentirme ocupada, me distraía lo suficiente. Bueno, regresando a la boda, el lugar donde firmarían ante el notario y la celebración es en el mismo sitio, la primera parte es en un jardín, al centro hay un kiosko adornado de flores, lirios para ser exacta, el camino hacia el kiosco esta adornado por linternas esféricas pequeñas, y algunos detalles que caen en forma de cascada para darle un toque íntimo. Las sillas están forradas con tela color perla y en el respaldo tiene un moño atado color rosa.

Las novias se ven hermosas, Fate-chan trae un vestido blanco, largo, sus hombros están descubiertos, un maquillaje discreto, solo para resaltar el color de sus ojos, trae una sonrisa deslumbrante, por otro lado, Nanoha optó por un vestido blanco con escote, trae guantes largos y bueno, se ve hermosa, ella también optó por un maquillaje discreto, ambas traen el pelo amarrado, Nanoha en su característica coleta y Fate trae un moño en la punta de su cabello. Se miran a los ojos mientras el juez lee los votos, antes de hacer la pregunta, Nanoha y Fase se prometen amor eterno, cuando dicen, sí, acepto, unas espiral de luces pirotécnicas logran hacer el momento mas mágico.

Las recién casadas, hacen un brindis, todos estamos felices, pero aun sentía un vacío en mi corazón, nostalgia para ser honesta, Nanoha de acercó a mi, pero por vez primera mi interior no se desmayó, no dio ese vuelco usuario cada que estaba frente a mi, por vez primera vi a mi mejor amiga y sentí un cariño diferente, uno sobre protector pero con intensidad distinta. Le sonreí y después la abracé, le desee la mayor de la felicidad, en eso, Fate-chan se acercó, al regresarle su esposa, le dije muy amablemente -mas te vale hacer feliz a Nanoha o publicaré en la oficina tus fotos embarazosas de aquellos tiempos en la escuela- vi como se puso pálida y fue suficiente para reír, la abracé de igual manera y deje se marcharan a su orinar baile como esposas. Estuve un rato viéndolas, después me aparte y retire a una fuente cercana que había, me quede viendo mu reflejo en el agua, de pronto apareció otro reflejo, era Signum, me quede helada, casi contenía la respiración, sentí como me tomaba del hombro y me decía, hoy te ves hermosa, alce la ceja y dije -acaso, nunca me veo hermosa- ella tosió y con un poco de tartamudeo me dijo que siempre me veía hermosa, pero que hoy el ambiente combinaba perfecto conmigo, me tomo la mano, entrelazo nuestros dedos y empezó a bailar conmigo, era una melodía suave la que sonaba, me acercó más a ella y yo solo acaricié su mejilla, sonreí y después acomode mi cara sobre su pecho, seguimos bailando por mucho tiempo, entonces comprendí que estaba donde mi alma pertenecia.

Si bien, la vida no es como uno la piensa, las sorpresas que te da, hace que valga la pena vivirla, agradece lo que llega a ti, míralo de frente, te puede estar dando el regalo mas hermoso y eterno, haciendo que todo tomé un nuevo color...

Fin.

 **Quiero agradecer a todos quienes leyeron este fic, me tomó mucho tiempo terminarlo pero lo logró jajaja. Gracias por los follows y favs, por sus comentarios y sugerencias. Espero verlos pronto en un nuevo fic, cuidense, mucha luz en sus vidas.**


End file.
